


Nerdy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean decides to make fun of you for being a nerd.





	Nerdy

“God, Y/N, you’re such a nerd,” Dean teased as he walked into the library, poking at your [‘select your spaceship’ t-shirt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fshopping%2Fproduct%2F16020610733807011185%3Fclient%3Dsafari%26q%3Dspace%2Bship%2Bt-shirt%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjb3I-wofDSAhVESCYKHR_rBlkQhC0IDigG&t=ZWYyOGRkZTAwYWVhYmYzZGExYmI5ODUyMWQ3MzRjMzQ1YjZiM2JlZCw1SGV6SUhwUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159159772117%2Fnerdy&m=1).

You rolled your eyes, not really in the mood for his teasing today. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Dean.”

You were busy researching your current case with a whole table full of books and scrolls laid out in front of you, and of course Dean wasn’t helping with the research at all. Sam had left you about an hour ago to go downstairs into the depths of the bunker, chasing after a book he swears he saw down there, so you were working all alone at the moment.

After years of bickering, Dean knew just how he could push your buttons while the two of you were alone. He picked on you all the time, but it was worse with no Sam to be the buffer between the two of you during your arguments.

“Seriously, who would wear this shirt?” Dean continued, sitting down and obviously enjoying annoying you. “Not even Sammy wears nerdy stuff like this, and he’s pretty solidly on the nerd scale.”

You didn’t respond, hoping that Dean would just let it go and allow you to work in peace. During your silence, he looked at the table in front of him, picking up a few papers to glance at them before putting them down. He sighed loudly when you didn’t acknowledge him, before continuing to speak.

“You’ve got those posters in your room, too. _Firefly_ , _Buffy_ , all those little doll things. Why even spend the money on it all? It’s just taking up space that you could keep things that are actually useful, and time that you could be doing other things, and money that you could be spending elsewise.”

You still didn’t respond, but felt a clench of anger boiling in your gut. Dean was going too far and you had a feeling that he knew it, but you also knew that he wouldn’t stop until you talked back or gave in to his teasing, which you didn’t particularly want to give him the satisfaction of doing.

He rambled on about your nerdiness some more, how lame you were, and how he thought it was all for nothing. You did your best to keep ignoring him, but finally, you had had enough.

“Dean, would you shut up?” you practically shouted, eyes locking on his. “ **I don’t see half the nerdy stuff that you do, but it doesn’t mean that you don’t do nerdy stuff,** too **.** ”

“Pfft,” Dean scoffed at you, rolling his eyes. “I don’t do nerdy stuff, Y/N.”

You chuckled, having pressed a button on the man who had been pressing your buttons practically the entire time you’d known him. “Of course you do, Dean. You go LARPing with Charlie. You helped Kevin study for his tests when he went back to school. You are a moderator for that online chat room…”

“Hey!” Dean interrupted you. “That’s not nerdy – that’s about guns and ammo!”

You laughed at his defense of himself. “Dean, when someone goes into in-depth conversations about the particulars about _any_ topic, it edges on nerdy. You can be a nerd about anything, from Star Trek to AK-47’s.”

You set the book you were holding down on the table, facing Dean straight. “Yes, I am a nerd. The things that I am nerdy about – tv shows, books, movies, games – make me happy and help me control my anxiety. Is that something that you want to make fun of me for?” You paused, watching Dean’s expressions on his face carefully. “If you decide to make fun of me, then I have every right to poke fun at you and your chat rooms.”

Seeing that Dean wasn’t forming a reply to your explanation, you turned back to your books. You had just gotten back in the research zone before he spoke.

“Okay, truce.”

You looked up and saw sincerity on Dean’s face. You nodded, accepting his truce calmly, before returning to your books once again.

Another minute went by.

“So…” Dean spoke again. “Want to introduce me to some of your nerdy things, so that we can be nerdy together?”

You smiled at Dean, knowing exactly what you would start with. “Shiny.”


End file.
